City of Bones
by iheartponyo
Summary: What if Clay is the one chasing after Simon and making him jealous by using one of the Lightwoods instead of the other way round?
1. Chapter 1

The heat of the sun was scorching my skin. I wish I had applied a higher factor of sun cream onto my fair skin. I retrieved a hair band from my front pocket and put my hair into a quick pony tail. I was too hot to care what I looked like.

I am planning on meeting Simon, my best friend, here at the beach; or should I say 'I _was_ planning on meeting him' because it doesn't look like he will be turning up any time soon. I know it was short notice but I was looking forward to having some '_alone_ time' with him. It may be a selfish of me for not sharing him, but he always seems to be around other people –_ mainly girls-_ a lot of the time. I need this time to subtly show him that I want to be more than friends.

I pack up my bag filled with picnic food and a blanket and start to head home. Just as I am near the exit I see Simon. With another girl. Holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

I decide to play it cool.

'Hey Simon,' I say, 'who's this?' I glance over at the girl clutching to Simons hand like she owns him. She is very pretty with her long, shiny dark hair and slim body.

'Oh, she is – '

Simon didn't have time to answer before the friend snatcher answered, 'I'm Isabelle, nice to meet you' I should have probably said something, but I thought I was better to keep my mouth shut.

I could feel the tension slowly rising and I kept staring at this 'Isabelle' person. She was smiling at me with the same smile that she uses when she wants to look like she is a nice person. Fake.

'Um, what are you doing here Clay?' Simon interjected before the heat of tension rose too much. 'I thought you were meant to be with Luke'.

'I thought I was going to meet a _friend_ at the beach to have a picnic.' I spat, 'but this _friend_ has better plans than to hang out with me'

As soon as I said it, I instantly regretted acting like I did.

'Oh'. _Oh_, is that the best that Simon could say?!

'But your right,' I replied, 'I should be with Luke'; with that I briskly walked past the two of them and headed home. But I was close enough to hear Isabelle ask, '_Is that a friend of yours?'_

'_Yes_,' Simon replied, '_Just a friend_.'

So there I am. Leaving the beach with an untouched picnic in hand, and 'just a friend' as my name. Perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

'I'm home' I chime as I enter my house. I don't know if anyone is home or not, but some habits are hard to get rid of.

I proceed to the kitchen and place the picnic bag on the table. As soon as I thought that I was home alone I hear the familiar sound of Luke entering through the front door. 'It's Luke, anyone in?'

'In the kitchen' I call out then I flop myself down onto a dining room chair and rest my head on the table because I'm exhausted after walking home. And I'm exhausted with Simon. I wonder if he feels guilty. Or maybe he thinks I am okay with it because I am "just a friend".

'Rough day?' Luke asks. I like Luke; he's been like my father sine forever. I just answer with 'Simon'. Luke understands.

'Ah I see. Your mother and I have always said that one day he will break your heart. He's not worth it. He is, and always will be a great friend, but no more.'

I know Luke is right, but I've had these 'feelings' of wanting to be more than a friend for years now. Why won't he just realise? I give in, let out a sigh, and retreat to my bedroom.

Once in my bedroom I get out my computer and start searching through the internet for anything interesting. Nothing. I click the red 'X' in the top right corner of the page and stare at my screensaver. It is a picture that Simon drew of me last year for my birthday. He's always been gifted on the artistic side of things. He takes after his mother that way.

Simon, like me, does not have a biological father. Because of this we seemed to click in some way when we were little and ever since then we haven't been able to be separated - except when there is a girl involved.

I close the screen of my computer and stare at the ceiling whilst lying on my bed. I close my eyes, ready to drift off, when my phone chimes. I resentfully sit up and grab my phone.

_1 new text message from SIMON _

_Hey Clary J u ok? I'm sooooo sorry I forgot. Isabelle is sorry 2. U should meet her you will like her. _

'As if' I thought whilst closing my phone.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A N: Sorry for not posting yesterday, but here it is! Chapter 4! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Two days have passed. Two _whole_ days. Boys are so stupid sometimes – correction, a lot of the time. Simon just thinks I am annoyed at him because he forgot about going to the beach when I am actually more annoyed that he used the time to go out with another girl and not tell me!

After helping Luke in his bookshop, I pondered around my house for a bit looking for something to do. When I ventured into the kitchen I saw my mother making dinner. 'Hi, Clary,' my mum said, 'Simon called when you were out and asked me to give you this'. My mum produced a folded piece of paper from her back pocket and handed it to me.

'Thanks' I mumbled. I twisted the note in my hands unsure if I should open it now. I decided to go to my room so I can have some peace. When in my room, I opened the note. It read;

_ Hi Clary, sorry about the beach thing. I've decided to make it up to you. I know that you like to come to night clubs with me so be ready for 8pm tonight. Just you and me. _

_Simon _

I feel so much better already. Especially with the last sentence because the last thing I wanted was for the night to be crashed by Isabelle.

Its 6:09pm. Less than two hours until Simon picks me up. I don't think I will have enough time! I pick out my little black dress and straighten my hair. I hope I look okay.

8:01pm. He's late! At 8:02 Simon picks me up and I say a quick goodbye to my mum before I usher Simon out of the door. 'You in a rush or something?' Simon asks. The truth is that I just want to spend as much alone time as possible with Simon. But I just say that it is because I am excited about going to the club.

The journey was actually disappointing because the only conversation was Simon talking about Isabelle and how much fun they had on the beach, etcetera, etcetera... need I go on?

When we get to the club we join the queue and wait. In front of us is a boy with eccentric blue hair and holding what looks like a staff. When he gets to the front of the queue, to no surprise, the bouncer exclaims 'you've got to be kidding me'.

'It's not real,' the blue haired boy exclaims, 'it's just rubber. See'. After a lengthy conversation about the boys choice of clothing and accessories, the bouncer give off an unsatisfied grunt and lets the boy pass with Simon and I following shortly behind.

* * *

**A N: hope you enjoyed and please review :)**


End file.
